Happy End
by Kaizen Kitty
Summary: Hypothetically speaking, only 12 people have to die. After becoming God, Yukiteru goes back in time, to save the world. This time he asks for Akise's help, but time. is. running. out. [Dead End]
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1. Part 1**

Aru fell back in alarm. He surveyed the area around him, judging his quickest route of escape.

'It's true. Don't you believe me?'

The boy standing in front of him waved a blue phone before Aru's face, the bright display blinding his eyes. Aru yelped when a hand sank into his shoulders, claiming a strong grip on him.

'Akise,' the boy said. 'Akise, don't you remember me?'

The boy sounded desperate, he stepped aside, let go of Aru, his head sank. So that Aru could only see the tip of the guy's nose behind that pitch black fringe.

'Of course, of course – what was I thinking? We haven't met yet, not in this timeline, and…'

'What's your name?' asked Aru.

'Huh?'

The boy looked up.

'Amano Yukiteru.'

'Okay, Amano, I really haven't met you before, and I have no idea what you're talking about. Frankly, the idea of someone's diary telling them the Future seems kind of odd.'

'Uh,'

'I'm sorry, I really need to get going now – homework.'

Aru gestured at his schoolbag. He gave Amano a slight shove (for good measure) and walked past him, not caring to look back.

'W-wait!'

Aru sighed, he wasn't getting rid of this boy that easy, it seemed. So when footsteps hollered after him, he just let Amano catch up, but kept on walking, fixing his gaze on the horizon. They walked like that, until Amano opened his mouth to start talking, though Aru still refused to look.

'My friends call me Yukki.'

'So?'

'Ah?'

'I'm not your friend.'

That silenced the boy – Aru smiled.

'Akise… I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that, but… But what I'm saying is true. It's going to start soon, the slaughtering. And when it does, I'll protect you.'

For the first time Aru made a full stop and turned to face the boy, he was met with a pair of dead serious blue eyes. This guy was mad. Aru considered making a run for it, but then he noticed Amano's toned arms, his athletic looking build…this wasn't going to be an easy run.

'Please, trust me. I know it sounds very difficult right now, but, but please.'

'Amano, I…'

He didn't know what to say. He looked at the boy again, Amano had no weapons in his hands, but there was something bulging out of his trouser pocket. Aru pointed at it.

'Is that a knife?'

'Yes.'

He took a step back, ready to grab the pencil that was always in his breast pocket.

'Wait, I'm not going to use it on you, it's for Yuno!'

'Huh?'

'…It's a long story…basically: crazy ex-girlfriend.'

Well, that made sense – no sane girl would ever go out with such a mad man like Amano. Aru considered his options. He couldn't just tell this guy to back off, and go home. Amano would follow him. But he couldn't go along with Amano either. The guy was mentally unstable, and he had a knife. So in the end Aru decided to walk his 'friend' to the nearest park, hear him out, and then find some excuse to disappear. You can't really blame him, either, Amano's hands were shaking all the way there, his irises darting around, watching out for something. Aru kept an eye on Amano's knife, left hand rubbing the pencil in his breast pocket. They sat down on a bench, secluded from the rest by a dark leafy bamboo thicket. Aru began to talk.

'So…you're from the future?'

Amano sighed.

'Yeah. I didn't want to drag you into this, but, considering my options, there wasn't anybody else I could turn to.'

Aru raised an eye-brow. He wasn't liking the way this conversation was turning. It meant only one thing: trouble. And with the cafeteria poisonings going around school, the library thief (whom Hinata expected him to catch), and the case of his mother's mysterious disappearance two weeks ago, Aru had enough on his hands as it was. Faintly he stared at Amano, rubbing his thumbs over the bench.

'You are my only hope, because you're smart, and you're not a diary holder.'

'Eh…thanks, for the compliment?'

'No need to be grateful. I'm sorry, Akise, I'm really sorry. But I can't do this on my own. I really need some help, somebody on my side,'

'What's a Diary Holder?'

'Oh. Yeah, I guess I should explain that first,'

Amano gave an awkward smile while scratching the back of his head. Aru had to admit, this Amano guy did look cute…even if he was crazy.

**[End of First Chapter]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1. Part 2**

Amano's hand reached for his trouser pocket, Aru's hand stiffened around the pencil. He wasn't very good with his left hand when it came to writing, but when it came to fighting, …dad had said it was best to develop both sides of his body. But instead of the knife, Amano pulled out his cell phone, opened it.

'I have a Diary on my phone, see?'

The screen went white and little scribbles appeared on it – kanji. Wow, this guy was quite meticulous, it seemed. There was an entry every second minute. Albeit a short one, it was still an entry. Aru himself had tried keeping a diary many times, but had to give up eventually, as he would skip days and forget about it altogether. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the discipline, just that he had nothing to write about. Amano stared out over the hills, up at the reddening, orange sky.

'This diary allows me to see the future. I can see about ninety days – three months ahead.'

Aru clicked on the dials, scrolling down. With a sigh he thrust the phone back into Amano's hands.

'Bullshit. Tomorrow's entry is empty.'

'That's because the game hasn't started yet. I decided to come early.'

This guy was unbelievable. Aru covered his eyes with his right hand, he really didn't have time for this. He was already thinking up a witty remark to put an end to this stupidity, when Amano said

'We should disable some of the diary holders before the game starts, like the Serial Killer.'

That caught Aru's attention right then and there.

'The Serial Killer? You know who he is? My father has been investigating that case for months.'

Amano smiled.

'Follow me.'

The guy stood up and offered Aru his hand. With a puzzled look Aru got up on his own (without Amano's help), securing the schoolbag on his shoulder.

'So, where do we go?'

Amano grabbed his wrist and headed east, where the pale moon hung low in the sky. Aru didn't feel good about this, didn't feel good about it at all. Very soon they came to an apartment block, a simple place – so ordinary Aru could have walked past it every day on his way to school, for all he knew. The street lamps began to flicker on, as the sun had finally set, telephone wires zinged up above their heads.

'Amano, I have a bad feeling about this…'

'Relax, we have surprise on our side. Without his diary, he won't suspect a thing.'

Aru felt a light squeeze on his hand, and Amano rung the doorbell. They waited. Then the speaker buzzed and a gruff voice came out the speakers:

'Who is this?'

He sounded annoyed as hell. It gave Aru the shivers.

'Mr. Hiyama? It's Amano Yukiteru, from class 2B. I was asked to deliver the new text books to your place, can I come in?'

Amano spoke in a very light-hearted, sing song voice. Aru raised an eye-brow at him. There was a pause. The speaker buzzed with the rattling of a sigh, and then there was Hiyama's voice again.

'I don't remember anything about any textbooks,' he said. 'Who sent you?'

'Uh…the deputy head teacher?'

'She wouldn't occupy herself with textbooks, she has more important things to do.'

Amano's face flushed bright red, his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide, a low sound escaped his throat.

'Well, what did you come for, and why can't you just tell me the truth?'

'Excuse my friend, Mr. Hiyama, he wanted to discuss his studies with you, but is too ashamed to say so,' Aru spoke into the speaker.

'And who are you?'

'Fukino Youta, sir.'

Amano shot Aru a look. 'I'm not giving him my real name', Aru whispered under his hand.

'Youta, huh?' the speaker rattled. 'Okay, you can come up, I think I remember a Youta...'

It was a pretty common name, after all. The speaker died out and the door beeped, at which Amano pushed it open.

'Great thinking, come on!'

They ran inside, finding the right floor, and climbing up with the elevator. Amano counted the floor numbers with impatience, while Aru watched Amano, examining the design of the cabin and the buttons. The doors opened. Amano's hand rested on the knife in his trouser pocket.

'Let's go.'

Aru had to admit he was more than a little unnerved. Door 52, a rug saying 'Welcome Home', and Totoro stickers on the kitchen window. Aru wondered if they'd hit the wrong house, when Amano stopped and wrung the doorbell.

'Rule No. 1,' dad had said, 'don't leave any fingerprints.'

Well that was down the drain. They heard footsteps, the door unlatched, opened. A tall man with shoulder-length hair stepped forward, looking rather pissed. He leaned against the door frame, arms folded.

'What, did I fail you?'

Amano's right hand tightened around the knife, but he forced an embarrassed smile on his face. He scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

'Well, uh…yeah,'

'I give good scores to students who deserve it. I don't make any exceptions.'

'But, is there some kind of extra class I can take? Some kind of preparatory one? I really need this score, please.'

The teacher frowned, running a hand through his hair. For the first time he looked away from the boys, lost in thought. That was when Amano attacked. Aru's eyes went wide – he never saw that coming.

First thing Amano did was shove Hiyama inside, tripping him in the process. When Mr. Hiyama lay on the floor, startled to defenselessness, Amano jumped on top of him, baring the knife. Aru watched blood cover pure white walls, the knife slashed and cut through the man's neck, oozing out and running over Amano's hands. Aru took a step back, his hands hit the gallery railing. Suddenly all of it seemed like a bad idea, a very bad idea. He wanted to make a run for it, but some sick curiosity in his brain made him stay. Even though he was dead, Hiyama's fingers were still moving. Blood trickled over Amano's nose when he got up, gesturing Aru to follow.

Aru gulped. He carefully side-stepped the body, trying not to leave any trails. Amano walked inside the kitchen, washed his hands, the knife, Aru pointed at the blood on his face, Amano washed that as well. Then he carelessly wiped himself dry on a kitchen towel, and left it there. Aru picked it up quickly, tucking it inside his schoolbag. He followed Amano through the thin corridor, up to the farthest room, they stepped inside, Amano turned the light on and Aru gasped. Pictures, many pictures, a collage hung on the wall, all with the victim's faces, circled with a red marker. But what unnerved Aru more were the photos spread out over the table: those were pictures of Amano.

'Stop, don't touch that! That's evidence,' Aru cried when he saw Amano lift a finger to it.

'We can't let the police get involved,' said Amano, his eyes turned stone cold.

Oh yeah, right. Aru had forgotten he was dealing with a mad man. He put a hand on Amano's outstretched arm.

'We can't go around leaving our fingerprints, either,' he said, trying to coax his 'friend' away from the table.

'It doesn't matter.'

Amano shoved him away, and snatched the pictures from the table. Then he marched away, back to the front door.

'Wait, what do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?! The cops will be here in no time, this man has a family!'

The kid-sized shoes in the doorway and the Lego constructor in the living room were a tell tale sign, not to mention the Totoro stickers. Amano grinned, stepping right in the pool of blood, and leaving red marks everywhere he went.

'Let them come,' he said.

Aru stared after him. Then Amano grabbed Aru's wrist and pulled him out of the apartment, turning to a speedy run. Aru was panting and breathing rapidly, trying to keep up, the schoolbag rammed uncomfortably into his side. He frowned, was that a lighter Amano threw over their heads? …but why?

Boom.

An explosion rampaged the gallery, bricks were falling, flying, dust settled in his hair. Aru coughed as they neared the shaft of stairs. Then Amano rushed him past it, down the stairs, into the street, where they mingled in a small crowd of spectators that had already gathered in the commotion.

'A gas explosion?' said a woman nearby.

'They say the pipes got pretty weak, better check my own!' a man cried.

Aru slowly turned to face Amano – the guy was smiling.

**[End of Second Chapter]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 1. Part 3**

'Hey, where are you going?'

'Leave me alone!'

'But Akise,'

'No 'buts'. You're a killer, psychotic and dangerous. Go away!'

Amano looked almost cute when he fluttered his lashes and looked at the ground, almost. Aru felt the rage surge within him, hands turned to fists. He wasn't going to take this bullshit any longer. No matter how cute this boy looked.

'…you don't understand, it's not like that, it's…, I… I hate killing, Akise!'

A hand reached out to him, but Aru turned his head away. He did what he should have done a long time ago: he ran. The dirt and tree bark crunching under his feet, grasshoppers jumping away to safety. Luckily Aru knew this park like the back of his hand, he hid behind a tree, while Amano ran further.

'Akise! I only wanted to protect you, Akise! All of you, ooh, ah! Where are you?'

Amano's voice drifted further and further away, till Aru could barely hear him. He came out of the thicket and proceeded his way home. It was dark by now, he heard police sirens in the distance, their red and blue lights blazing. Aru hitched up his schoolbag and continued walking. He made it to the front yard, searched for his keys, opened the door and securely locked it. Nobody was home – what a surprise. He went for the refrigerator where his bottle of cherry juice waited, as usual. Only when he found a glass to pour it, he stopped, hands shaking and instantly dropping the bottle on the counter. He saw red, splashing everywhere, Amano's hands covered in it, and he was just standing there, doing nothing.

'Oh my God, what have I done?'

Aru lost his appetite and went upstairs, forgetting the bottle of cherry juice on the counter, and his schoolbag nearby the door. He pulled the pencil from his breast pocket and started doing his homework.

Hours later the front door creaked open, and someone made a stumbling sound, shuffling about the hallway. Aru knew directly who it was – dad. There was no greeting because his father didn't appreciate loud noises, and because it wasn't particularly necessary. Aru heard the electric stove turn on, cupboards being closed and opened, the familiar wail of the teapot. But usually mom would handle these things, he thought to himself, then went back to his literature assignment, trying to find that particular passage he wanted to quote. His head was bent over books when dad finally came upstairs.

'Found the library thief yet?' he asked.

Aru looked up, blinking, then frowned.

'No, not yet. Have you found the serial killer?'

Dad sighed, irritation clearly visible in those ruby eyes.

'Not yet,' he admitted.

That was it. No repercussions, no questioning, nothing – dad closed the door and went to his own study, where he would continue working half the night. Aru sighed. Whatever problem he had, he'd have to figure it out on his own. Which reminded him – the schoolbag was still downstairs. Aru sat up straight. He rushed downstairs and turned on the washing machine. Then, having thrown all the old laundry in, he unzipped his schoolbag. He pulled the blood stained kitchen towel out, and without further thought, threw it in with the laundry.

Aru clicked start. Foam appeared behind the glass, and the laundry began to move, destroying the last piece of evidence. He heard rapping on the kitchen window now, strange. It was as though someone was drumming their fingers over it, in a rhythmic pattern. Aru walked out of the bathroom, and pulled up the blinds. Behind the glass, in his front garden, he saw Amano Yukiteru.

**[End of Third Chapter]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 2. Part 1**

Aru jerked, he took a step back, fast, as if Amano could creep through the glass pane like a ghost. His fingers trembled, instinctively reaching for the phone, and he wondered if it was safe to call the police. After all, technically speaking, he was an accomplice to murder… Amano gave another rap on the window, twisting his face in the sweetest pout Aru had ever seen on a man.

'Akise, let me in. Please, I can explain.'

'No, I won't. Get lost!'

He pushed the blinds down. There, that was better. More barricades were put between him and crazy Amano, he felt a little safer. But the rapping continued, got louder. Aru opened the refrigerator and tried to ignore it. He fished out two store-made rice balls, and a tube of dark green wasabi. It was his favorite. If anything, Aru liked his food strong and spicy. Just like his father, he wasn't a sweet tooth at all. He checked his watch, 00:13. Ah…he still had some time.

The rapping intensified and was punctuated by loud wailing now, interchanging from 'A-k-i-s-e, leeet mee in!' to 'Pleeeease!'.

'Shut up.'

Aru sat down at the kitchen table, peeling the plastic wrappings off his rice balls. He reclined against the back of his chair, and took a bite, closing his eyes.

'What's going on?'

Aru's eyes flashed wide open. His father leaned in the door frame, squinting his eyes shut and stifling a yawn. Meanwhile the rapping continued. Aru smiled.

'Eh? Annoying neighborhood kids?' he said.

It was always worth a try.

'Neighborhood kids know your name now?' his father countered.

Clearly, Aru was loosing this battle. Amano seemed to hear parts of dad's words too, so he changed his repertoire, adding unnecessary things like: 'thought you were my friend!' and 'I don't have anywhere else to go!'. Aru face-palmed. Clearly, he wasn't going to finish that literature assignment tonight.

'Fine. He's an annoying friend who I really don't want to see right now.'

Dad frowned.

'You must always help your friends.'

Damn it. Why couldn't he just have said 'acquaintance' instead of 'friend'? That was all they were, anyway. Aru took another bite from his rice ball when dad moved back to the hallway.

'Where are you going?' Aru asked.

'Get my keys.'

'Why?!'

As if Aru still needed to ask…

'Your friend needs a place to sleep, doesn't he?'

'He's not my friend!'

'I'm okay with it, as long as you guys don't make any noise. And don't stay up all night – go to sleep.'

What?! Aru stood stunned in the middle of the kitchen, half-eaten rice ball in one hand. Three minutes later the front door was unlocked, Aru hadn't moved from his spot. One minute more and Amano stood before him, smiling gratefully.

'Good night,' said dad, and went upstairs.

'Good night!' Amano called after him.

Aru just stared. He stared as Amano sat down at the table, stared as Amano looked around, shy at first, stared as Amano pointed at the unopened rice ball on the plate.

'Is that for me? Thank you, Akise.'

Aru stared as Amano pulled down the wrapper and started to eat. Like an absurd comedy…

'No, I was planning to eat that, actually. And I never said you could come in.'

Amano put the rice ball down.

'Oh. I'm sorry! Your father said it was okay, so I thought…'

'You thought barging in on someone in the middle of the night was okay? And then rapping on their window for half an hour, creating tons of noise and waking the neighbors?!'

'L-let me explain!'

'You still have the audacity to ask for something like that?!'

Amano hung his head.

'I guess not… But, would it be okay if I told you more about myself, about the world you're living in? Then, maybe it could help you understand,'

Aru guessed it wasn't his day today. He pressed more wasabi paste onto his rice ball and bit into it, feeling the heat build up in his nose, swelling, overpowering him.

'I'm listening,'

'Really? Thank you Akise!'

He sighed. Seeing Amano's enthusiastic smile, he felt he was going to regret this…

'The reason I came back here, Akise, is to prevent the killing. You see, in my Future, you are already dead. You, and a bunch of my other friends, my family… I, I don't want to kill these people, but I have to. Because if I won't, they'll destroy everything, they'll kill the whole freaking planet! And I can't let them do that, do you understand?'

Aru nodded. He figured it best to go along for now – after all, there was nothing he could really frame Amano for…not yet. He'd wait until Amano did something stupid, then he'd call the cops.

'Altogether, there are twelve Diary Holders out there, and with me, thirteen. To win the game, you have to kill all the other players. The winner gets to be the next God of Space and Time. Only there's one catch: the people you kill cannot be brought back.'

A bitter smile formed on Amano's lips.

'Yuno didn't tell me that though… I did horrible things, I killed my own friends, with my own hands, thinking that they were the enemy! I became God. But everything was gone, destroyed.'

Aru pinched the bridge of his nose, he got up and browsed through the refrigerator. The bottle of cherry juice stared back at him. He pulled it out and placed two glasses on the table.

'Want some?'

'Yes please! Uh…thanks.'

Now that he poured the red liquid out, Aru's hands didn't shake anymore. He wondered why.

'Here you go,'

Amano brought the glass to his lips and sipped greedily. He put the empty glass down, and asked for more.

'I have to eliminate as many diary holders as possible before the game starts, without killing any civilians. That way it'll be easier to disarm them, they won't have any powers yet.'

Aru frowned, he sipped at his own juice and then finally said,

'But what if Deus chooses new people to become Diary Holders, haven't you thought about that?'

'Ah! You have a point. Shit, then I've been…! I've been…!'

Amano clawed his hands in his hair, violently jittering on his seat.

'This is why I need your help, Akise, you're so much smarter than me.'

'Doesn't really work if you go on a killing spree without talking to me first.'

'Gah, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot!'

'You are.'

Amano went full scale panic attack, and Aru considered it good time to check his watch. 02:47. Wonderful.

'Amano, I think it's time we went to bed.'

'Eh? Ah, yeah, you're probably right. We have to locate the other eleven diary holders tomorrow.'

Aru sent him a patronizing look.

'What? It's good to know where they are. At least we know where Yuno will be hiding – my house and the haunted Gasai mansion.'

'Ugh, follow me.'

Aru flicked the light in the kitchen off, using his cell phone as a torch to guide them up the staircase. Amano followed. They paused at his father's door, yellow light gleamed through its cracks, Aru shook his head. One of these days, dad was bound to get a burn-out, that much was sure. A few doors later they reached Aru's room, he pocketed his cell phone and switched the light on.

'You got a spare futon?' Amano asked.

'No, we share the bed.'

Amano gawked at him.

'What? We're both guys…'

'Uh, yes, that's exactly the problem,' said Amano, fiddling with his index fingers.

'Oh, get in the bed. What? You need a spare T-shirt?'

'No, I don't!'

'Don't shout. And, yes, you do. I'm not letting you in my bed wearing that.'

'Then I'll sleep on the floor.'

Amano grinned. He actually laid down on the wooden planks, and made a show out of how comfortable he was.

'Yeah, real nice!' he said.

'No, you're not sleeping on the floor. Amano, what's your problem sleeping in the same bed with me – are you gay or something?'

Amano's face turned beet red. It actually looked pretty funny, Aru thought, as he pulled a clean black shirt from his closet.

'No! But you ARE!'

'What?!'

'You kissed me. In the Future, you kissed me. And that got Yuno mad, and that's why she killed you, she chopped your head right off.'

Amano made a slicing motion with his fingers, slizzing his tongue to add the sound-effect. Aru beat up a spare pillow while staring at Amano, wide-eyed.

'I thought about it, many times you know. First I thought it was just the stress, just the life-death situation that got to you. But that's not it. You're way too cool for that, you never let the stress get to you, not this much! Then I thought you'd gone crazy, but that didn't make any sense either. The message you typed in your phone, even though I didn't want to believe it at the time, it was way too serious. It couldn't be, you were still sane…'

Amano went on rambling like that for a couple of minutes. In the meantime Aru found him a spare T-shirt, pillow, and set of blankets to match.

'Look,' he said, 'just because we're sharing a bed doesn't mean anything's going to happen. You have your set of blankets, I have mine, we can even sleep on opposite sides of the bed if that makes you happy – it's pretty big.'

If squished together, three adults could comfortably fit inside Aru's bed. He knew that since he'd had cousins over, multiple times…

'But for God's sake, go to bed!'

'And despite Hinata being sexy as hell, you never looked at her, not even once!' Amano continued, still sitting on the floor, legs crossed. 'You're gay!'

'You realize Mao would've beaten me to a pulp if I had looked at Hinata, right?'

Amano blinked, cocking his head to the side.

'Why would she do that?'

'Ugh!'

It was no use arguing. Aru flung the black T-shirt into Amano's lap and turned the light off – the psychopath could sleep on the floor for all he cared. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep. Hours later the mattress sagged under added weight, and bounced as someone crept under the covers, lightly brushing Aru's legs.

'Sorry,' Amano whispered.

'It's okay.'

'Oh, shit – did I wake you?'

'I wasn't sleeping anyway.'

'Akise, what's going to happen now?'

Aru shifted around so he could peek past the curtain, out of his window. He yawned.

'Dawn will break.'

'No, not that – I mean, what will happen with the Third diary holder? Whom will Deus choose?'

'Somebody who keeps a diary, I guess…'

'But doesn't it bother you, I mean, someone really nice could be chosen, and'

'Not really…'

'Ah, I see. So you still don't believe me.'

Outside the house, dawn was breaking, and up in his Celestial throne, Deus Ex Machina was making his choice. He studied the handful Muru Muru had selected. Nope, he didn't like any one of them – all ignorant little brats, they weren't fit to be anyone's leader – let alone God. Deus shook his head. He put the device down, and went through another list, a pool with faces appeared at his hand, faces of all the diary holders that existed in this world. Deus thought long and hard, then came up with his choice. He pulled one name out of the hat, placing it on the display, together with the first eleven.

[Amano Rea]

He smiled. This was going to be a very interesting game. And, at least now he knew, among them was someone worthy of being his successor.

**[End of Fourth Chapter]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 2. Part 2**

[11th ]

John Bacchus turned around in his office chair, small portable phone in hand. He looked out over the rooftops of Sakurami City, watching the sun glow and reflect back in countless mirrors. Bacchus grinned.

'It has begun.'

[9th ]

At around the same time, Uryuu Minene was sitting on the river bank, knees drawn up and slightly peeking out from under her ruffled summer dress. The phone in her pocket beeped. Minene narrowed her eyes. This was it, she was expected to make her move now.

[5th ]

The first bells rung in the Omekata cult shrine, just like every other day. But Houjou Reisuke watched his parents dress with even more contempt than before. Even today, even the day that his diary had three entries, their eyes were still dull and lifeless. His mother moved to collect the futons, muttering stupid prayers under her breath.

'Our Lady Kasugano, Lady Kasugano…'

Did she know Lady Kasugano was half her age, and her husband had slept with that bitch many times, like all of Kasugano's stupid followers?! Reisuke huffed, pulling the cap over his head. At least now he could make a difference, it was time to change things around here!

[6th ]

Kasugano Tsubaki gasped. When she unrolled her scroll to put down the last dream she'd had, she noticed it was full. That was strange, as yesterday, she was sure there had been enough space left. Tsubaki raised a frail hand and called out

'Mouto! Mouto! I need a new scroll!' she said.

Quickly a young man came inside her cage, performing a ground-sweeping bow.

'So soon, Lady Kasugano?'

'Yes, it's strange…'

She showed him her diary scroll, and he leaned over, reading it. Mouto took a step back, his mouth fell open, arms falling limp at his sides.

'Mouto, what's wrong?'

'L-lady Kasugano! I must inform Funatsu right away!'

And he ran, his feet carried away, to the door, where Tsubaki couldn't see him any longer.

'No, wait!' she cried out.

But it was too late, Mouto was gone and in front of her was the ink-filled scroll. What could he have seen in it? Tsubaki leaned closer, practically touching the parchment with her nose in the dim, 'holy' light. She froze. The date, that was tomorrow. She unrolled the scroll a bit, the more she did, the further into the future she went. She ended up in May. Impossible! That was one month from now. And then, clearly visible, was the final stroke: 'we watched Lady Kasugano die, and decided to follow her into the next world'.

[10th ]

Tsukishima Karyuudo woke to his phone buzzing nearby his ear – he always slept like that, in a two-person bed with his cell phone on the vacant pillow. He was waiting for his ex-wife to call. But instead a small text message appeared: [the game has begun].

'What the Hell is this?!'

He checked sender, but it was sent anonymously. Some stupid prank, Karyuudo decided. A new message appeared.

[April 1st, 12:00 o'clock, met an asshole at the Pet shop – they're out of Dog Chow.]

Karyuudo watched as more and more messages began to appear, flooding his inbox. This was some sort of April fool's prank, he was sure.

[2nd ]

Gasai Yuno sat and waited. She listened to the silence surrounding her house. Very soon, it would be time, not now, not yet. She remembered the first things she'd say to Yukki, rehearsed them over and over in her head. She must not forget. No, this time things would go differently. This time, she wouldn't let poor Yukki die. A beep came from her pocket – it was time.

[1st ]

Amano Yukiteru slept through all of this, oblivious to the schemes that were already running around him. He rolled over under his thick, safe covers, and smiled. Wakaba Moe was in his dreams, they shared an ice-cream cone...strawberry pink.

[8th ]

'Do I have a choice?' said the woman, sounding cynical and sad.

Deus smiled.

'No.'

'Then if it's possible, I'd like to share my powers with others. At least that way, I can do something useful.'

Deus Ex Machina gave a start. This woman had more balls than he gave her credit for, it seemed. Ueshita Kamado crossed her arms, standing as tall as she could – which wasn't much.

'Very well, you can share your Diary powers with others, but they won't be that strong. The more people you connect to your network, the weaker their powers get. Keep that in mind.'

Kamado nodded.

'Thank you. If things come to their worst, know that I am prepared to die, if it means life for the people around me.'

No, he had been right, she was unfit to be his successor. She was too kind. Deus shook his head as Kamado's image dissolved, leaving him once again alone. Where was Muru Muru when you needed her?

[7th ]

Kamado shook her head – some things would never change. Apparently Ikusaba Marco had snuck out of his room again, while she was out. She knew exactly where he would be. Kamado walked down the corridor, to the door that had 'Mikami Ai' scrolled over it, and gave a few sharp knocks.

'Yes?' said a girl's voice.

'Marco, you can stop pretending you're not hiding here…we all know it's not true.'

There was a rustle of clothes, fabric, the mattress got shifted around. This was becoming such a common occurrence, it gave Kamado a headache. She gave them one more minute before bursting inside the room.

'You're both way too young to be doing that!'

Kamado paused. Both teenagers sat at Ai's desk, holding their cell phones. A lamp glowed in the corner, they were fully dressed and their hair was unruffled. Had she been hearing things…? Ai and Marco looked up at once.

'Mom, there's something we should tell you…'

Ai held up her phone, showing the screen. Moments later Marco did the same.

'Our diaries,' he said. 'they can predict the Future.'

Oh no.

[4th ]

Kurusu Keigo slept through the morning, holding his wife close. No dreams or nightmares passed his head – just a blank, warm void. It's always calm before a storm.

[12th ]

In his basement room, down in the industrial center of Sakurami City, Hirasaka Yomotsu moved over the carpeted floor, feeling his way forward. The usual morning noises invaded his ears – footsteps from above, opening and closing doors, cars, voices. Yomotsu didn't care much about them. All he cared about was

the tape recorder!

currently in his hand. Yomotsu grinned with glee, pressed play. He was about to listen to the record he'd made yesterday night, tuned in his ears, ready to hear that familiar voice – his own. But instead, the tape crackled and buzzed, a weak voice, overpowered by sounds of traffic played over it. What the hell was this?

'Friday, thirteenth of April, murder in the city hall.'

He pressed pause and rewind, playing it over and over again, till his head was spinning. Yomotsu sat down at his chair, patting the bag that was always over his head.

'I've got to put a stop to this!' the hero said.

[3rd ]

Coffee was the only thing that got Amano Rea through her mornings, coffee and the promise of her six PM call, a number she dialed every day – it had become a part of her, a part she could never really forget. And even as she logged on to her computer, that number stayed in the back of her mind, never leaving. Two pairs of bright blue eyes shone back at her – father and son, smiling at the camera. Rea sighed, she didn't know why she still kept the same desktop background. It comforted her, maybe. At least in this picture, Yukki wasn't all alone, at least in this picture, he still had his father.

She unlocked her desk drawer, and pulled out her Business Diary, to go through today's appointments. Then she stopped. What was this?! Someone had scrolled all over her Diary in green marker pen. Rea frowned, flicking through the pages, further, further in time.

[Yukki's girlfriend comes over, make red bean paste for Dango ~ May 3rd ]

Another entry read

[appointment with Design Team, prepare ppt presentation ~ May 16th ].

Rea shook her head. She couldn't make heads or tails of this. Could it be some kind of practical joke? It was April the first, after all… The new assistant was kind of young, too, but had she given him the key to her desk drawers? No, she would've certainly remembered that. Whoever it was, they had a poor sense of humor, Rea noted. As the last entry was in June.

[Kurou needs medical assistance, buy more bullets ~ June 21st ]

Why on earth would she be with her ex-husband? Or need bullets? What for? Rea smiled – what a joke.

**[End of Fifth Chapter]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 2. Part 3**

'Akise, Akise,'

Something stiff poked into his back – a pen. Aru sat up straight, blinking.

'Ne, you're pretty out of it lately,' said Hinata. 'Pulling all-nighters again?'

She waggled her finger.

'That's bad for your health.'

Mao giggled, biting down on her apple – it was green, no hint of red or yellow to be found. It looked so juicy, he wanted one. Aru leaned back against the fence, hands buried in his jacket.

'Hinata is so motherly!' Mao crooned. 'I like it.'

'Honestly, Akise, you shouldn't keep going on like this. If it's too much for you, then don't look for the library thief! Forget about it, I'll find him myself.'

'Aww, don't worry Hinata, you'll always have my help!' Mao said before she hugged her friend from behind.

A sweatdrop ran down Hinata's forehead. Aru shrugged.

'Your concern flatters me Hinata, but it's really not needed. I'm fine! And for the library thief, I already have a plan in mind.'

'You do? Let's hear it!'

Aru pushed himself off the fence, and came closer to where the two girls were sitting, crouched on the grass. He dropped to the ground beside them and nicked an apple out of Mao's bag – she didn't seem to mind.

'Up until now, we've been lacking proof. Books disappear from the library, but we don't know when, how many, or if it's just the faulty register.'

The girls nodded.

'Counting all the books our school owns will take too much time, though. So our only alternative is to catch the thief red-handed. We need evidence – a videotape – of somebody smuggling books out of the library, or at least some eye-witnesses – someone other than you or me.'

Hinata frowned.

'Oh, oh, can I be a witness?'

'Sure thing Mao.'

'Great!'

'But how were you planning on filming that? We don't even know what time of day the thief is active…'

'We don't need to, all we need to have is the right bait.'

Aru grinned, observing the puzzled frown on Hinata's face and the blissful joy on Mao's. That was when IT happened. A car with shaded windows pulled up along the fence, coming to a screeching halt in front of them. The friends looked up, startled, as the passenger seat's window rolled down. A longhaired lapdog peeked out of it.

'Hinata, get in!'

'Dad?'

'Get in the car!'

Hinata shared a look with her friends, slowly getting up from the grass. The lapdog stuck its tongue out, panting a weary smile.

'But, my break will be over soon…I've still got second period.'

'Get in the Goddamn car!'

Barking came from the rear seat, Mao put a hand to her chest.

'…Fine. Where are we going?'

'No. Hinata, wait! Don't go,' Mao latched on to her friend's arm, eyes wide with fear.

'It's just my father… Mao, let go – you can take notes for me in class,'

With those words she stuffed the lunch box in her bag, and swung a leg over the fence. She was about to climb into the backseat, when she changed her mind. With the schoolbag in her hands she went further back, to the luggage compartment; Hinata opened it. Two large black eyes stared back at her, a stain of blood running between them. Hinata took a step back. The man was dead.

**[End of Sixth Chapter]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 2. Part 4**

Disturbing is the best word to describe what Aru saw: Hinata's face turned a ghastly green, her schoolbag fell on the cold asphalt, and her hands began to shake.

'I said, GET in!'

Mr. Tsukishima jumped out of his car – more barking from the backseat. He slammed the trunk shut, dragged Hinata inside. The dogs went silent. He got behind the steering wheel and drove away, leaving Hinata's schoolbag abandoned on the road. Aru looked at Mao.

'Should we call the police?'

She blinked, then snatched her phone.

'Of course!'

Mao dialed 1-1-0, and soon the cops were on their way. As they waited by the gate, the schoolday forgotten, Mao hugged Hinata's schoolbag close to her chest. Aru kept taking furtive glances at her.

'Hinata's going to be fine,' he said.

Mao just gave a distant nod, nothing else. Nothing else was needed… When the cops arrived two minutes later, parking in a hurry, Aru gave Mao's hand a little squeeze. She looked up.

'Hello! Akise Aru and Nonosoka Mao? I'm captain Kurusu, pleased to meet you,' said the tall man who'd come rushing up to them.

He twisted and untwisted his lip, trying to look sympathetic, but failed to hide his enthusiasm. The man was giddy with excitement, perhaps a little too happy... Behind him the car's engine purred, a young man in the driver's seat patiently waited.

'We're going to find her, Mao, we're going to bring your friend back home. I spoke to her mom on the way here – says she and her father aren't on the best terms. That true?'

Mao gave a timid nod.

'Good. That actually makes our work easier – your friend's disappearance has been filed as a simple kidnapping case. Which means I got all my best men working on it, right now, no more stupid delay.'

Aru frowned, something was fishy about this guy. They couldn't have started an investigation that soon. No, he knew it took more time than that. But the captain gestured at his car, and told them to follow.

'And this here is my personal assistant, Nishijima,' said captain Kurusu, nudging the driver.

'Hey,'

Mao murmured a soft 'Hi' as she climbed into the backseat, while Aru gave a curt nod. The car hit the road as soon as Kurusu slammed his door shut. It was no ordinary police car – this one looked just like any other civilian vehicle. Except for the bullet proof glass, Aru noted, stroking his finger over it.

'My team has tracked your friend's phone – we're using it to find out where he's taking her,' Kurusu continued.

While Mao kept nodding and voicing soft, gentle replies, Aru stared out of the window. Trees and houses flew by, every now and then he saw some people. They were heading to Sakurami City's Center…which seemed strange, an odd place to hide, especially for someone as extravagant as Hinata's father. The car came to a sudden stop. Aru's head jerked forwards, stopping inches away from the front seat.

'What in Hell did you do that for?!'

Everyone in the car was silent. Other vehicles honked their horns and avoided them, as they had stopped in the middle of the road, under a traffic light. Nishijima gestured at the GPS navigator system.

'We arrived.'

Captain Kurusu got out of the car. He surveyed the area, ignoring the incoming traffic and angry drivers – Aru followed his gaze. Nothing, nothing, nothing…there! Panting on the crosswalk, sat a large dark greyhound, wearing a chord around its neck. Mao gasped.

'Hinata's cell phone!'

The dog got up and made a run for it, dodging cars until it reached the pedestrian walk. And before they knew it, the dog was out of sight, dissolved into the crowd.

One hour later Aru watched his coffee grow cold at the Police Station. Captain Kurusu kept pacing back and forth, stopping and abruptly barking at his subordinates when he saw fit. Mao refused to eat or drink, all she did was keep Hinata's schoolbag close to her chest. This waiting game continued till they got 'the call'. Which basically meant the lookout team had done a lousy job of detaining Mr. Tsukishima when he arrived home. Captain Kurusu rubbed his palms together, and in less than five minutes they were out in the car, speeding no less.

'How may I help you?'

A large, exquisitely dressed older man opened the door. His whiskers were finely cut, longish hair combed back, and waistcoat tailored. He even wore a black bow tie. Kurusu nearly pushed himself inside, but the man did not budge.

'I believe you don't have the authorization to enter my house, nor did I invite you. Now tell me once again: why are you here?'

Kurusu jumped back, bristled.

'You know perfectly well why we're here.'

'No, I don't.'

'The abduction of a young girl, that's why! Where is Hinata?'

Mr. Tsukishima concentrated, scratching his chin with a manicured finger.

'My daughter? She hasn't been abducted. Why, she's up in her room…last time I saw her, she looked fine.'

'Then how do you explain THIS?'

Captain Kurusu pointed at Mao, who still held Hinata's schoolbag in her arms. Aru winced, especially when he noticed fear in Mao's eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but this wasn't the place.

'She dropped it when you forced her into your car! We have witnesses.'

Mr. Tsukishima shrugged.

'Teenagers… You know how they are: never listen, always rebellious,' he said, shaking his head, keeping a firm grip on the door frame, not letting Kurusu pass.

'You abducted her from the school grounds! During a school day.'

Mr. Tsukishima let out a deep, melancholic sigh.

'First of all I couldn't have 'abducted' Hinata – I'm her father. Secondly, my car was parked on a public road, which implies my daughter had already left the school premises, by herself. Your arguments are invalid, and as I don't even have your name, sir, I'll have to ask you to leave.'

He was about to slam the door closed into their faces, when Mao jumped forward, shouting at the top of her lungs.

'Hinata needs her books! Please let me give this to her,'

Everyone but Kurusu held their breaths, watching the stately man, who coughed and scratched a little under his chin. His feet were firmly rooted in the ground, while Mao's legs trembled with nervous hope.

'Fine.'

Mr. Tsukishima tilted his head back, inside the house.

'Hinata, your school friends are here.'

There was no reply. Aru wondered if the real Hinata was actually kept here. What's to say this man wasn't putting up a show?

'…they've brought your bag,'

Footsteps came down the hall, punctuated by barking noises. Could it be…? Aru frowned. When Amano had warned him of 'something strange' happening around Sakurami City, this had been the least of what he'd expected. It was downright weird. Hinata coming out in pajamas with a nightcap on, refusing to hug Mao, and claiming that everything was fine. Her eyes were dull, empty. She looked like she had faced death and lived. White, like a ghost…and usually Hinata's skin was such a rich color of brown – of caramel, of sweet toffees. But now, she just wasn't Hinata anymore…

Mao cried on the way back in the car, Nishijima dropped her off first. Meanwhile Kurusu Keigo kept muttering stuff under his breath, like the man was ranting on someone. 'Keigo' was Kurusu's first name, apparently, because that's what Nishijima had called him right before the former took a swing at Mr. Tsukishima's fence. Keigo's fist left quite the dent in it. Aru sighed. It was time for him to go home, the police car had already rolled right into his neighborhood, and familiar corner shops lit up the streets. Then Aru saw one thing he wasn't supposed to see – Kurusu's phone.

[Tomorrow.

Akise kid knows more than he lets on – keep an eye on him.

Two days later.

Analysis comes back from the lab – Hiyama wasn't killed by a gas explosion

Next week.

I know who killed Hiyama – it's …]

Aru immediately thanked Nishijima for the ride, and bolted out the car. He fumbled with his keys, trying to appear calm, but was certain his voice had given him away. He knows, he already knows! Kurusu knows everything. Aru got the front door to budge, and quickly locked it, leaning his back against it. Small feet in navy blue socks came down the stairs, followed by bare skin and khaki green shorts… Aru watched the boy move closer, till there was no more than two feet space between them.

'I think I believe you now'

**[End of Seventh Chapter]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 2. Part 5**

'Shhh,' Yukki put his finger on Akise's lips.

They listened to the silence, to the engine running behind Akise's front door, to footsteps coming closer. Akise's eyes widened, pupils dilating.

'Who is it?' Yukki whispered.

'I don't know,'

The door rattled, and Akise leapt away from it, colliding into Yukki's chest. Key penetrated lock, making a splitting sound, metal against metal. Yukki tried pulling Akise to the living room, but his friend stood rooted in the ground, unable to move. Akise reached for his breast pocket – his pencil was gone. And then the lock unlatched, the door pushed open with a loud screech. They held their breaths.

'What are you guys doing here?'

Akise's father put his briefcase down.

'Uh, dad.'

'Yes. Expecting someone else?'

He rid himself of his shoes, hung his coat on a peg, and went on towards the kitchen, without even looking at them. Where he set about brewing his tea, just as usual. Yukki watched him move about, get a pre-cooked meal from the fridge, wash his hands…

'Amano, there's something I need to know.'

Akise had returned to his own self again: his voice sounded strained, and unmistakably serious. Yukiteru smiled. Now he knew he'd made the right choice. Akise was tough. Whatever fate dished out at them, he could handle it.

'Yukki, please.'

'I don't believe we've progressed to first name basis yet.'

'Oh, but you said,'

Akise cut him off mid-sentence, taking him by the shoulder and leading him upstairs, while glancing over at the kitchen, keeping his voice as low as possible.

'That doesn't mean we're friends. I want to know what's happening, and I want to know it now.'

Once inside the room, Yukki was put in a chair, while Akise sat down on his desk, arms crossed. The only thing missing was a flashlight shining in his face, Yukki noted.

'So…what do you wanna know?'

'Hinata's father, is he a Diary holder?'

'Yes! Or, wait, at least he was…in my world. But Akise, how did you know? You're really smart!'

Akise sighed.

'I'm not smart, I just pay attention. Today Hinata's father picked her up from school, and to say the least, it was very odd. The police are investigating him. They wouldn't be on his tail for no reason. One thing or other he did to attract attention – that's why I'm asking.'

Akise's foot tapped a steady rhythm on the floor, not lifting his gaze from Yukki's.

'What does your Diary say?'

'Um…why? Do you really need to know?'

'Yes. If I'm going to be an accomplice to your crimes, at the very least I least have the right to know where this is all going.'

In a second Akise was on top of him, hands searching him and knees in his lap. Then Akise snatched the phone from his pocket; sat back down on the desk, and flicked his phone open.

'No. Give that back!'

Akise was already reading. No, no, no – this was not how it was supposed to go. Yukki wanted to sink right through the ground. He lowered his head, it was too late. Probably Akise had already seen it, …oh well.

[April seventh, 23:54. Akise and I had sex…it was really good… (heart emoticon)]

'Amano, … Have you seen this?!'

Akise's voice was shaky, like he was holding back his breath, he turned the phone around and pointed at the screen. Yukki raised his head, slowly.

'Um, well…yeah, I,' Yukki stuttered, afraid to make eye-contact.

'Then why didn't you tell me?'

Yukki was at a loss of words, he kept opening and closing his mouth like a goby fish, and hating himself for it.

'A-Akise,'

'Is this the future? Is there nothing I can do to save her?'

Akise fought to keep his voice under control, there were tears in his wonderful crimson eyes. Yukiteru frowned.

'…her?'

He leaned in closer, finally comprehending what was written on the screen Akise kept tapping on:

[April tenth, 16:22. Inside Hinata's house, basement. Chopped up body parts in the freezer…

16:25. We found Akise's mother.]

Yukiteru's hands balled to fists, and he marched over to the desk where Akise sat, staring at the phone in his hands as if it was Pandora's Box, and he had opened it. Yukki knelt down, and put his arms around Akise's shoulders. They were staring into each others eyes now, close, and intent.

'We're going to find your mom,' Yukiteru said.

Then he closed his eyes and leaned in, kissing Akise on the lips.

**[End of Eighth Chapter]**


End file.
